


Torbjörn's Tasty Tuesday

by basicbaka



Series: Torb's Terrific Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beard sucking, Daddy Kink, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicbaka/pseuds/basicbaka
Summary: Torbjörn meets a cooler and sexier version of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboychris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychris/gifts).



Torbjörn wipes sweat from his brow as the afternoon sun beats down on him. It’s been a long day of building turret after turret and the sweat has made his clothes stick to his body, clinging to every fold of his soft flesh. 

All Torbjörn wanted to do was go home, open up a can of ginger ale, and watch Donkey Kong Country on his 100 inch flat screen TV. He was a simple man, and didn’t need much more. But he couldn’t go back home now. His wife had kicked him out after finding his collection of hentai that he had hidden in a vault in his closet. He tried to explain to her that he only watched hentai because he liked the art style, but she had tearfully kicked him out. At least she had the decency not to do it in front of the kids. 

Now he was squatting in an abandoned building, with only giant rats for company. He missed his wife, he missed his kids, and most of all he missed his DVDs of Donkey Kong Country which he had purchased for $420,000 on ebay. 

Torbjörn waddled slowly towards his new home, lost deep in thought on how he could apologize to his wife. Consequently, he didn’t notice the dark, handsome man that was walking towards him. 

The man was short, about 4’7’’, had a blonde flowing beard braided into two sections, and incredibly, no dare I say impossibly muscled arms that one would only find on a Norse god. He looked exactly like Torbjorn, but there was something different about him, something more...primal. It might have been the dark eyeliner or the cheetah print suit of armor he was wearing, but who could really say.

The two men’s shoulders slammed into each other almost enough force to knock Torbjörn off his teeny little feetsies. 

“If ya can't stand the heat, stay out of my way!” both men yelled in unison. 

Torbjörn blinked and finally took a good look at the stranger. The other man gasped as their eyes met, realization dawning on them. 

“Y-you’re me!!” Primal Torbjörn exclaimed, his booming yet melodious voice echoing off the walls. “Well I’ll be darned, the last time I met another Torbjörn was back in 1969.”

“This has happened before?” Torbjörn asked incredulously. He was still starstruck by this far sexier version of himself. Everything that made Torbjörn look like a disgusting little man made Primal Torbjörn look like any girl’s wet dream. 

“Well of course, how else would I get lai- I mean how else would I come up with new and great inventions? Two minds are better than one, I always say.”

“That’s true I always do say that” Torbjörn said. 

“So do you want to come back to my place? I have a new invention I’ve been dying to show someone.” 

“Yeah of course.”

Torbjörn followed Primal Torbjörn through the streets. The two men walked in silence for a while, as Torbjörn couldn’t think of anything to ask himself. Instead he watched Primal Torbjörn’s thicc ass cheeks jiggle with each step he took. Torbjörn could feel his pants tighten as his Schlong started to get hard. 

They arrived at a large dome-shaped building with “TORB’S FUCKDOME” written on it in huge red letters. The inside was just as breathtakingly beautiful as the outside. The furniture was all made of shiny red vinyl, there crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling every five feet, and the walls were filled with shelves upon shelves of anime figurines. A plush zebra print rug covered the floor completely. It was sticky with some sort of fluid, but Torbjörn brushed it off. 

_It’s probably just ginger ale_ , He thought. _I go fucking hog wild when I drink ginger ale. Some must have spilled onto the rug._

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Primal Torbjörn said proudly. “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“I’ll have some ging-” Before Torbjörn could finish he was cut off. 

“Oh sorry I forgot. I only have Lime-A-Ritas and lava right now. I forgot to tell you.” He said twirling his beard between his fingers. Torbjörn watched his long gnarled fingers with lust in his eyes. 

“I’ll have some lava then.” 

Primal Torbjörn went into the kitchen to get some lava, leaving Torbjörn alone in the room. He sat down on one of the vinyl couches with a squeak. It was then that he noticed **it**.

There was turret in the corner. It was the most beautiful turret Torbjörn had laid eyes on. It was painted the sexiest chrome color and was wearing lacy pink lingerie that highlighted each one of its luscious curves. 

“Ho ho ho. I see you’ve found Candy Kong.” came voice suddenly. Torbjörn whipped his head around and saw Primal Torbjörn standing there, looking so mouth wateringly sexy that Torbjörn felt his heart stop for a moment. “I named her after the sexiest lady in TV history.”

“Candy is actually involved in the new invention I wanted to show you.” Primal Torbjörn continued. Torbjörn couldn’t take his eyes off of his other self’s luscious lips as they formed around each word. Primal Torbjörn walked towards a vinyl desk and pulled something out of one of the drawers with a squeak. In his hand was a cylindrical bottle, its shape reminded Torbjörn of something else, something... naughty. 

“Turret lube.” Primal Torbjörn said at last. “It’s so my schlong can really slide in in there.” Torbjörn thought of another place he wanted Primal Torbjörn’s schlong in, but kept it to himself. “Because, I mean….”

“Who builds a turret you can’t fuck?” They both said it at the same time. There was a brief moment of silence as the two men looked into each other's eyes. Torbjörn couldn’t help himself anymore. He launched himself at the other man and roughly kissed him. 

It was thousands times better than anything he expected. Primal Torbjörn’s lips were chapped and cracked, which caused a friction that drove Torbjörn wild. His tongue felt like a wet slug sliding around in his mouth. Torbjörn couldn’t conceive of anything sexier than this other him.

“I’ve wanted you since the second I saw you.” Primal Torbjörn purred into his ear. He then started kissing down Torbjörn’s neck, only to stop and start sucking his neck with the force of a Dust Buster gone haywire. It left a purple mark on Torbjörn’s neck, and then he knew. He knew he was Primal Torbjörn’s little slut now. 

Primal Torbjörn took the turret lube and squirted it all over Torbjörn and himself, making their clothes wet and transparent. 

“Oops.” Primal said cockily, a smug smile crossing his lips. “Be a good boy and help Daddy clean this up.”

Seeing as they were the same person, Torbjörn knew exactly what he had to do. He took one of Primal Torbjörn’s damp beard braids in his mouth and started sucking. He sucked it and slurped it with all his might. He imagined it was like a plate of sexy spagetti, only it made him hornier than normal spaghetti did. Primal Torbjörn sighed in ecstasy as the other man sucked his beard. As Torbjörn moved on to the other braid, Primal Torbjörn groped down his body and grasped the bulge that had been brewing in Torbjörn’s pants for a while. Torbjörn stopped his sucking and moaned loudly. Primal Torbjörn began pulling off both of their clothes, while at the same time pouring more turret lube on their bare flesh.

Both of them were completely naked now, and Torbjörn instinctively covered his dingle. He had always been very shy about it and didn’t want a man this perfect looking at it. Primal Torbjörn’s schlong was magnificent, as expected… almost 1ft long and very girthy. 

“Why are you hiding from me?” Primal Torbjörn asked softly. 

“You’re dongle is so perfect and mine…” Torbjörn trailed off. Instead of saying anything, Primal Torbjörn gently pushed Torbjörn’s hands away. Torbjörn could feel his cheeks flush, but was surprised when Primal Torbjörn’s eyes lit up. 

“You have a chode!!! I love chodes… they really get my Swedish Sausage going.” Primal Torbjörn caressed it for a second then said, “I want you to fuck me with this. I’d rather be the hammer than the nail tonight. You’re gonna throw me over the turret and fuck me in my bum. ” 

Torbjörn was a good boy and did as he was commanded. He lifted Primal Torbjörn up and flung him over the turret. He used some of the turret lube (because lube is very important kids) and buried his two inch dinker as deep as it could possibly go into Primal Torbjörn’s inviting rump. But not before proclaiming loudly “i've got big plans for you!" It took all of his strength no to come instantly, but he held on by the skin of his teeth. 

Torbjörn facked his alternate self with all his might. He would switch sometimes between facking Primal Torbjörn’s bunghole and the turret under them. Primal was jacking himself off and would sometimes slap Torbjörn in the face with his massive wang,  
which drove Torbjörn into a frenzy.

Torbjörn could feel himself getting close, and Primal Torbjörn was too, he could tell. The two men finally let themselves go, bellowing “MOLTEN NUT” as they spermed all over the room. Literally there was nut on everything. One understands now that the vinyl furniture was not just to look stylish, but also for a hassle free clean up. Torbjörn collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted but happier than he’d ever been, except for maybe when he was drinking a ginger ale. But all of a sudden both men felt a sudden sucking pressure pulling them together...

 

TWO MONTHS LATER

“Attack commences in 3...2...1”

Genji dashed out of the attack point. He did some sick flips over some buildings. He was having the time of his life, doing his cyborg thing, until he saw it.

There was a giant man, over 50 feet tall and completely naked waiting on the point. He noticed the five other enemy team members cowering in a corner behind Reinhardt’s shield. McCree was crying softly. The creature resembled Genji’s old teammate Torbjörn, but a godlike aura emanated off of him. God Torbjörn’s dick had been replaced by a golden turret that glimmered in the afternoon sun.  
Genji really wished Hanzo had killed him.


End file.
